Dark Hole In The Skye
by Supreme Kai's Girl
Summary: Rayne's boyfriend possesses an eight Millenium Item which has more power than it seems. How will her life turn out when his Yami takes over and rapes her? Lemons, Rape, Slught OOC. Updates coming!


_Dark Hole In The Skye_

_Chapter One: The Rape Victim & The Rapist_

_Rayne was walking home one night after her karate club meeting. She was incredibly tired from the fierce commands and vigorous training she had given her team._

_'I gotta remind myself to be more brash with those idiots from now on...' she told herself mentally as she kept on walking._

_Rayne Hinata Lyra Vale is an excellent student with high honors in every subject at Domino City High School. She is also very outgoing in extracurricular scholastic activities, like the Academic Scholastic Squad among others. And she's very athletic for she is the captain of the Martial Arts, Kendo, and Track-And-Field Clubs. She's even a great duelist within the recently started Dueling Club, which was created though the genius of one of her closest friends. In a nutshell, everyone thinks she's just plain awesome. Though popularity isn't in Rayne's book, she was use to it._

_The night was clean and crisp, but somewhat cloudy where the smell of rain (no pun intended) lingered Rayne's senses._

"_Damn, I shouldn't have left my umbrella at home..."_

_Right on cue it started pouring down raining._

"_Shit!!"_

_Rayne began to pick up the velocity, hurrying to get home as soon as possible and get out of the weather before it somehow gets worse, emphasis on worse._

_'Maybe I could get home quicker if I cut through the old factory district...' she thought as she ran through a dark alleyway in hopes of arriving home on time._

"_Mmm...I think I just found my dinner..." Came the dark voice of a unfamiliar presence as it watches our heroine from the distance so he started shadowing her path home._

_Rayne, after ten to fifteen minutes of running, came into an abandoned neighborhood that was old and broken down in one whole combination. There was mostly factory buildings with shattered windows and graffiti among them._

"_Aww great. Nice choice of a short cut, Vale..." Rayne remarked herself mordaciously. And to make matters worse, all the street lights on the block blew out, encasing the area in thick darkness._

"_Crap, now what?"_

_Before Rayne could make out the scene, her acute hearing catches the auditory sensation of something slicing the air where it smashed a foot away from her. It was a glass bottle._

"_What the---?! WHO THREW THAT?!?!" Rayne shouted out into the darkness. No reply._

_Then another one came came, but this time it missed her by centimeters. She was getting really annoyed at this._

"_I'm going to ask again: whoever's throwing crap at me better knock it off and show themselves like the cowards they are!!"_

"_Who's the coward?"_

_Rayne twirled her head around and saw, even in the darkness, a human-shaped silhouette with glowing red eyes. She didn't like where this was going._

"_Wh-Who are you? Were you the one who was throwing those bottles at me?" Asked the girl as she stood her ground, preparing to fight. The figure scoffed amusedly, then replying, "If I were you honey, I wouldn't be worrying about who I am, but at what I'm about to do to you..."_

_Rayne's stomach lurched in dread; she thought over the idea of fighting in exchange for running away, and decided that now it wasn't the best choice. So the girl turned the opposite direction and ran like hell. The figure sighed and muttered, "I love a good chase..." as he followed after his dark-haired prey._

_Fear was at an all-time high for Rayne as she scouted out for places to hide. She was exhausted and hot from all that running. Sweat was pouring down her face, glistening it in a sheen and making strands of her short indigo hair stick to her forehead._

"_Did...I lose him....?" Rayne panted quietly from behind a wall._

"_Oh honey, where aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrreeee you?!" the figure's voice echoed close by in a sing-song manner. He was in the room._

"_Dammit!" Rayne whined quietly as she started for the next mill._

_Drops of water soaked through her karate gi as she hurried over to the building across, hoping that he wouldn't find her. She hurried inside where it was pitch black and extremely difficult to see, but it'll have to do at a time like this. The girl breathed hard as she leaned against the grimy wall. She couldn't carry on anymore, her strength was waining. Rayne regained only a bit of herself as she stood to her feet to gaze around and listen in for his footsteps._

_Nothing._

"_*pant, pant* Must've lost him...I gotta get the hell out of here..."_

_Because of the advanced darkness surrounding her, Rayne used the wall to guide her way out just by running her hand along it. Her hand reached out to a hard and warm door---wait. Hard and warm?! Before Rayne could fathom out the oddity of the situation, a pair of strong arms wraps her in a iron grip. It was him._

_'N-No!' she thought, totally freaked out to bring up words. The figure laughed as his red eyes narrowed in amusement._

"_Hey honey! Y'know I was looking all over for you!" he said humorously. Rayne shivered as she felt his hot breath as well as his spiky bangs touching the back of her neck. "L-Let go of me!!" she cried as she struggled to break free from him, but all he did was tightened his grip. 'He's strong!!'_

"_Mmm I love it when you wriggle around like that, it makes you look more delectable," he said as he licked his lips._

_Rayne sidestepped-kicked him in the shins, which caused him no harm one bit for he laughed. "Heh...he was right after all, you can be feisty when you need to. Now let's get to the action..."_

_In a flash, he pinned Rayne to the wall and pressed his body to hers. This was a very awkward predicament for her to be in; heat was radiating from him despite the fact that it was freezing cold inside and out. Plus she felt something rock hard pressing against her concealed area, making her nervousness beyond that of what it was before._

"_You like?" he asked as he grind his hips into her area._

"_N-No..." she stuttered, trying her damnedest to ignore it._

"_Feh. You're lying and I don't like it when people lie to me. Now I'm gonna ask again: do you like when I do THIS or not?!"_

_Rayne began to feel IT grow larger with each grind. Her entire body and mind went rigid as she felt a pair of hands sliding up her top. He took it off her black belt then the shirt itself, revealing a lacy black bra. Cold air hit the girl's exposed skin as visible goosebumps appeared. She shuddered at both the chill and her assailant's laugh._

"_Yummy just how I like 'em; not too small nor too large..." He gave her right boob a soft squeeze. "But just right---" That little innuendo earned him a slap from an angry Rayne._

"_Perverted son of a----AH!!!"_

_The figure retorted by smacking her right back, growling. Of course it hurt like hell for it left a little red bruise on her right cheek. "Why fight the inevitable when you know you're gonna get hurt? You don't want that..." He closed the space between their faces in a rough yet sensual passion, "...do you?"_

_Rayne moaned into the kiss as he continued to shove his tongue down her throat. Once more her body went stiff, but that was because he slid his hands down her pants. In a swipe he teared them off and threw them into the pile where the shreds of her shirt laid there dully._

"_Black lace lingerie huh? You're just asking to be royally fucked, aren't you? Just waiting for someone to steal away your not-so-apparent innocie----" PUNCH!!!!!!_

_Rayne, in the ultimatum of desperation, landed a blow to his stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain. That gave Rayne the chance to make a break for it. She only got about four or five feet away before he recovered and threw her to the ground harshly. She knew right then and there that he was pissed. She gasped in pain as she fell to the hard floor, slamming her head against the wall and giving her a huge headache. He straddled her small body with her arms above her head and used her black belt as rope to bind her wrists together and made sure of it that it was extra tight._

"_Excellent. Now you have no means of escape. I finally have you all to myself..." he smirked unknowingly as he yanked Rayne's bra off._

"_No wait-----PLEASE!!!!!!" she cried out, struggling to break loose of the fabric binds that were near indestructible._

"_Shut up," he growled low in his throat as he began to massage her left breast. Some strange emotion started to surge through Rayne ,something she never felt in her seventeen years of life; she was feeling pleasure, not the truly happy please, but more like sexual pleasure. Her nipples perked up as he blew cold air on it, hardening them in an instant._

"_Heh...excited, are we?" he purred as he licked on her harden nipple._

"_N-No..." Rayne wasn't about to let this arousing torment get to her, so she did the one thing that a lot of human beings found vulgar and disgusting: she spat on him._

_He stopped his breast-pleasuring heaven to stare at her with ferocious blood-red eyes. Despite her not able to see his face, she could tell that he was extremely annoyed. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it roughly. She screamed out loud as he growled angrily._

"_Do that again and I will make sure of it that you suffer a fate FAR worse than death. Now no more funny stuff, bitch!!" he whispered dangerously to her. Determined not to anger him any further and by all odds not wanting to know what was worse than death, even though she already knew, Rayne ceased her movements._

"_That's a good girl. Now..." he hooked two fingers around her panties and teared off the last piece of clothing. "Let's get to the real fun, shall we?"_

_Lightning flashed violently, seeming to appear as daylight. That was where Rayne got a glimpse of his body; he wasn't wearing a shirt which explains why he was so hot, literally. His face, with the exception of his glowing red eyes was still a mystery. However, she did get a coup d'oeil of gold around his wrist. Where did she see gold with the resemblance of a bracelet before? Her contemplation was cut short by the clinking of a belt buckle. Her eyes widen exponentially as she realized he was removing his pants, where she began to struggle once more. But the figure made sure that she kept still; he shifted all of his weight on her small body to keep her in her place as he pulled off his pants and underwear, unveiling the glory of his manhood._

"_No...Please don't do this..." she whimpered, feeling him about to enter her._

"_I have to...Ray-chan."_

_Just when she was about to ask him how he knew her pet name, he rammed himself into Rayne's womanhood. Yet another new sensation ran through her, but this time it actually took her breath away. It felt as if oxygen was being sucked out of her in an instant, that how much it hurt._

"_Get it outta me!! GET IT OUT!!!!" she screeched as she thrashed around, tears streaking her face._

_He didn't reply, only doing a grunt as he thrust into her. "Mmm...you're so tight..." he mused, continuing to ravage her insides. But that only made it worse for Rayne for she kept screaming; the sad side to this was that he had it planned to keep her silent as he clasped his hand firmly around her mouth._

"_Shut the fuck up," he growled dangerously low in his throat, into her ear. "Did you hear me, bitch? Shut the fuck up, or I'll replace my cock with a fucking knife..."_

_She immediately stopped her squirming as well as her frantic cries, letting him continue to thrust her hard, which once again, caused her even more hurt. The sharp pain she was experiencing in her lower abdomen and in between her legs wasn't even ceasing for his thrusting had gotten hard and rougher; his moans of pleasure sure as hell wasn't soothing her at all. Her lower stomach was building up in pressure. As that happened, he went faster and harder than ever, then stopped. Some new warmth had entered her body; it wasn't the kind you'll love, no ---it was where chills would spread throughout your whole body and you feel the need to vomit. The figure sighed and nipped at her neck roughly, making Rayne cry harder._

"_This is just..." he stopped to nipped at her ear playfully, "...the beginning..."_

_Hearing this and feared for her life, Rayne kicked him hard in the groin area. This made him both hurt and pissed off to the boot. As she struggled to run because of being worn out, the figure recovered and slammed her into the stone wall, hitting her head. She fell to the floor, on the verge of passing out. The figure straddled her and laughed evilly at the sight of the weakened girl._

"_Sorry Ray-chan, but you're not allowed to faint on me yet...at least not until I'm done with you," he purred as he placed himself inside her once more._

_With that being done, he raped her until it hurt, until the pain was enough to let her lose consciousness..._


End file.
